My Path of a Shinigami
by Silent Hero 13
Summary: This story is of a young man that has taken the name Kai Shugosha, that journeys into the world of Shinigami and hollows OC. lots of other bleach characters will appear. Takes place after the Winter war
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

Rated: M, English, Adventure & Friendship

A/N: I don't own bleach, and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, advice and criticism welcomed, hope you enjoy…

_Chapter 1_: A New world

I could smell the aroma of green tea in the air, but I couldn't see anything, my world was dark. I fluttered my eyes open, slowly I began to see and the world came into focus. I saw what appeared to be a ceiling. My wild eyes searched this new space I'd been brought into and noticed I was laying on the floor of an old wooden house. I struggled to move as my body was numb and refused respond. The more I tried to move, the more tired I became. I Heard the wooden floor creaking as I heard footsteps approach. My eyes darted to the door on my left, waiting for whoever was coming through. An old man emerged, looked like he was in his sixties. He had long white hair tied up in a ponytail, big round clear glasses and he wore a blue kimono.

"So you're finally up ey? I've made some green herbal tea for you." The old man said.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Ssssshhhh… There will be time to talk soon boy, you just rest and drink your tea."

I did as he said with no hesitation. I just had a feeling I could trust him.

A few days passed and I was able to finally get up and speak again. I walked around the house to try and find the old man; I wanted to thank him for his kindness. I found a mirror in the passage and I saw my appearance. I had silky, black, short spiky hair with a small pointy fringe, I had emerald green eyes and normal ears, nose and mouth and I was wearing a tattered brown kimono. I looked about seventeen, overall I was pretty good looking.

"So this is what I look like." I said to myself

"Quite a catch for the ladies!" a voice said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I screeched as I flailed my arms in fright, it was the old man who snuck up on me and had successfully given me a heart attack.

"You're a jumpy one." the old man said with a grin.

I couldn't help but go red with embarrassment while I stared at the floor.

"Come; let us talk about things over some tea in the living room. It's almost lunch."

We sat on very comfy cushions while drinking our tea, when the old man finally set his cup down, he began to speak.

"My name is Kai Shugosha, one of the residents of district seventy. What is your name?"

I struggled to think of who I was, but drew a blank.

"Uh… I don't know..."

"How long have you been in the Soul Society, did a Shinigami escort you?"

The words he spoke confused the hell out of me.

"…huh?"

"I see. You must've been fresh from the world of the living when I found you. Okay I'll explain things from the beginning..."

After an hour or so explanation of where I was and what was happening, I was amazed and slightly terrified. I used to have another life in the world of the living, but unable to remember what happened during that time and who I used to be. But I'm thankful for that, I'd hate to remember my life and realize I've left all my friends and family. If I had any, I guess it's a clean slate for me. Then there's Shinigami and hollows, very unbelievable shit right there. Guys in black outfits called "Shihakusho's" slicing tortured soul monsters wearing white masks, resulting in purifying them into normal souls, unbelievable, but awesome.

"Do you think I'll be able to become a Shinigami?" I asked.

Old man Kai just laughed at my question.

"Well one way to find out boy, we have to see if you have good spirit energy. To do that you gotta try and get in touch with your soul, there will lay your spirit energy, if you have any. Now extend you hand out and then close your eyes and try and find it."

I did as he said. My mind was dark, I was searching through this pitch black area, and then a spark went off and disappeared just as quickly. I opened my eyes and stared and my palm with a dead expression. There was nothing there.

"Sorry kid, its either you got it or you don't, like me." Kai said with sad smile on his face.

Suddenly we heard a demonic howl echo from outside. Kai and I rushed outside to investigate the sound and we had guessed right. It was a hollow.

People from outside scurried into their homes and the little orphans hid behind trees and bushes, but some unlucky soul had been devoured already, the evidence of blood dripped from the mouth of the hollow. The hollow was as big as two rukongai houses; it had red blood-thirsty eyes and looked like a red lizard standing on its hind legs. Before I could even think, the lizard hollow had swung its tail, old man Kai pushed me down just before the tail struck him in the chest, sending him crashing into the house.

"Kai!" I screamed as I got up and ran to the old man. I checked for a heartbeat, but there was nothing. I was shaking with fear, not because of the hollow, but the fear of it actually being my fault that this old man died. If I wasn't there, he may have lived. He found me and took care of me, not many would do that. He didn't deserve to die. I got up and stared down the vile beast that killed him with viciousness in my eyes and no mercy in my heart.

"I'm gonna tear your heart out!" I shouted, and in that moment I could feel something in me rising, something amazing, it was spirit energy! I extended my hand out once more and a glowing ball of light, the size of two watermelons combined, appeared before me. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it materialized into a sword, a Zanpukuto. It looked like a regular katana but the hilt and the guard were both as black as night. Feeling threatened the hollow charged. I ran to meet the charging hollow, just before it tried to swipe at me, I jumped and dove through the big hole in the hollow's chest and landed behind it and with quick reflexes I sprung back up and landed on its back. It flailed wildly, but I held my position and reached the top of its head. I jumped directly above its head and came down the same way with my Zanpukuto raised above my head.

"This is for Kai." I whispered as I cleaved the hollow's head in half from behind.

The hollow then disintegrated into spirit particles. I had avenged Kai.

Then two people appeared in the spot where I had vanquished the hollow, Shinigami by the looks of it. There was a guy with long red spikey hair that looked like a pineapple and a short woman with black hair who had the most beautiful violet eyes.

"We apologize for not getting here in time, we have let you down and you have suffered. I can only hope you can forgive us. If there is anything want, let us know." She said.

Her words were as soft as butter; I could only expect that from such a beautiful being, because of her my anger had died down.

"It's okay," I said in a pained voice, "Who are you two?"

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, squad thirteen."

"Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six." The spikey headed man said.

"Well Rukia and Renji, there is something I want, as you can see I have a Zanpukuto, so you can see where I'm going with this. I want to become a Shinigami," I said with determination in my voice, "and I'm not taking "no" for an answer."

Renji had formed a smile of a madman on his face and I formed one myself.

"What's your name kid?" he asked with a grin and I responded with…

"Kai… Kai Shugosha."

A/N: well that's the first chapter down, hoped you enjoyed, review please. Shugosha means "guardian" well it's one of the many translations for it, I'm gonna include a whole lot of characters so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2: Sanctuary

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

Rated: M, English, Adventure & Friendship

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, advice and helpful criticism welcomed, hope you enjoy, reviews please, I'd really like to know if I'm good.

_Chapter 2:_ Sanctuary

The world was moving so fast as I hung on tight on Renji's back. We were moving through the districts at high speeds, flashing from rooftop to rooftop in what seem to be an instant. I was kind of getting dizzy, but I had to keep my eyes open, because what I was going through was too unbelievable. As we were travelling, Rukia noticed I wasn't looking so well and obviously knew I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Oi, Renji! Slow down, can't you see the guy is not used to shunpo?"Rukia yelled at Renji while pointing her finger at me.

"Huh? O-Oh sorry, didn't realize you were struggling back there…And what the hell I'm not deaf, no need to shout." I heard Renji mumble that last part to him. It seems like they've known each other a long time to be able to talk to each other this way. As I felt Renji's speed decrease, my grip on him loosened as well and I slowly drifted to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

A sudden stop woke me from my slumber; I rubbed my eyes with my left hand, the other still holding onto Renji.

"Wake up we're here." Renji said nudging his elbow into me.

I hopped of his back, still rubbing my eyes, then waiting for them to come into focus and when they did I saw what could only be described as a palace and **it, was**_**, big.**_ Is this what people lived like here? They basically lived like kings. Compared to my district, it was like comparing a butterfly to a cockroach. Wait, did I say _**my**_district? I didn't stay there long enough; I couldn't call it my district. It was Kai's district.

"This is the Seireitei. Pretty awesome don't ya think? Yep, this where talented people like me stay." Renji said seemingly looking smug and nose in the air. I caught a glimpse of Rukia shaking head disapprovingly.

"Anyway," Rukia began. "We better get you to the entrance examination venue before it gets full.

"Right."

We walked for about ten minutes until we arrived at the gates of this enormous campus. The grounds had lush green grass and the trees had cherry blossoms on the verge of sprouting. There was no one around except a man with a staff dressed in grey, face covered with a veil. There was also a sign on the gate. It read:

**Shinigami examination venue, all examination results will be posted 3 hours after being written. Today's examination will be supervised under the watch of the Captain of squad 6: Byakuya Kuchiki.**

"Looks like Nii-sama is going to be presiding." Rukia said.

"You have a brother? Who is a Captain?" I said slightly surprised

"Yes, why the astonishment?"

"No reason, it's just that since your brother is a Captain, I expected you to be an important person like a lieutenant or a seated officer. It's a little weird. This… uh guy taught me about Shinigami and…" My sentenced drifted away as I saw Renji doubling over in laughter and when I looked at Rukia, her eyes were narrowed and I felt a murderous aura around her. Next thing I knew I went face first into the exam door.

"We'll be back for you after you fail!" Rukia shouted and stormed off and I think I heard her mumble something about her being _**important.**_

"Good luck." Renji said still chuckling. He flashed the thumbs up and ran to catch up to Rukia.

I still didn't understand why she was offended. Oh well. I entered the hall and I saw not more than twenty people. They were all wearing quality clothes while I was in this tattered kimono, it felt awkward.

"**Please** take your seat." A voice said and I was suddenly on my knees. It became hard to breathe; I didn't know what was happening. It felt like there was hardly any air and the gravity was intense. Then it became less intense and I was finally able to stand up to see where the source of the power came from. He was a slender man with no expression on his face, wearing white hair accessories in a shihakusho and over that a white coat, a Haori. He must be the Captain; Rukia's older brother.

"Do not make me repeat myself, boy."

I quickly searched for an empty seat and I kind of scrambled for it, not wanting to tick off the already agitated Captain. I got glares from people around me and I heard their faint whispers like; "He must be from the outer districts, look how he's dressed." And "There's no way trash like him could pass this exam." Well I was going to prove them wrong or at least try. As Captain Kuchiki handed out the papers, he explained something to me.

"That sensation you felt earlier is called spiritual pressure. Assuming you didn't know that."

**I had almost forgotten. Damn. Well I hope what Kai taught me is good enough for this and if I don't know the answer… eh I'll just write anything down.**

X-X-X-X-X

I walked out of that hall basically brain dead. Not in a mood for anything that looks like paper and has words, but I was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Yo Kai, how did you do?" asked Renji walking towards me alongside Rukia.

"I think I'm allergic to tests."

"Don't say that, we still need to see your results," Rukia said. "We still have three hours to kill, so let's do something. Oh by the way do you have a place for the night?"

"Oh crap, no. Do you know any place I could stay for the night? You know if it isn't too much trouble."

"You could stay with Nii-sama and I. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, plus we have a lot of room space in our estate."

"Stay with you and C-Captain Kuchiki?"

"Relax Kai, sure he may _**seem**_ cold, but he is very considerate and caring."

My eye contact is again broken from Rukia to watch Renji, yet again, double over in laughter, but this time it wasn't me who was on the receiving end of Rukia's wrath. Rukia slammed the back of her fist into Renji's face.

"Don't insult Nii-sama!" Rukia warned and I heard Renji muttering curses under his breath.

"Alright, I'll stay the night, if you insist. Let's go somewhere to eat, I'm starving."

X-X-X-X-X

After we had lunch, we made our way back to the examination venue to see the posted results for today. For some reason both Rukia and Renji eyes were fixed on me in astonishment ever since we left the restaurant.

"Eh guys, why are you staring at me like that?"

"What the hell? You just scarfed down a meal for five by _**yourself**_ like it was nothing! Five bowls of noodles, a portion of rice, a full chicken and a glass of water and you still felt like dessert!" Renji shouted waving his hands in the air. I just put my hands behind my head and chuckled.

"I guess I was just hungry."

"A-Amazing." Rukia said with disbelief.

When we arrived, we saw a lot of students crowding around the results board. We heard gasps and saw stunned faces. With Renji Rukia being Shinigami, the people made a path for us. We skimmed our eyes from the bottom up on the list looking for my name, I got worried when we couldn't find it, but when we did, I think we all had to do a double take.

"I got the highest…"

"We should celebrate, congratulations; you are going to the academy!" Rukia exclaimed with joy.

"Heh, I guess my awesomeness rubbed off on you." Renji said putting his hand on my shoulder, again having the smug look on his face.

"Rukia." A familiar voice said.

"Nii-sama."

It was Captain Kuchiki, still maintaining the stoical face of his. All the people had their eyes on him, probably their first encounter with a Captain.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was checking the results of a friend. This is Kai Shugosha, from district 70. He got the highest in the exam."

He looked at me, trying to read what sort of person I am.

"I see. I recognise you from the hall. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." I replied trying to sound as respectful as I could.

"Nii-sama, may Kai spend the night with us? He has nowhere to go until he starts staying at the academy barracks."

His eyes shifted towards me again before he replied.

"Fine, considering that you did get the highest. You were very fortunate; this was the last examination date before the school opened. Any later and you would not have made it." And with that said he turned his back and walked away.

"Alright, now that taken care of, we better get your uniform, Mr highest mark." Rukia said in a mocking tone. I just smirked.

After we collected my uniform, it became very late in the evening. Renji had already gone home. It was just Rukia and I walking down the silent street on our way to the estate. It had a long day, neither of us felt like talking. I was even too tired to be marvelled by the large estate when we arrived. The servants had recognized me as a guess of the household and had given me a silk sleeping gown. The servants had directed me to my sleeping quarters and I thought it was too huge and I even asked them if this wasn't the master bedroom. They assured me it wasn't and left me in my room.

"May we come in?" I heard Rukia's voice.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

She walked in with her brother, both dressed in nightwear.

"I hope the requirements of your stay have met your standards." The stoic Captain said.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to stay sir; I hope I wasn't a bother."

"Not at all, we were happy to help, weren't we Nii-sama?"

The man just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come Rukia, we must retire for the night. Good evening Kai Shugosha." And they both left.

I pulled the covers over me and as I laid there on the mat, thoughts were running through my head.

**Man these guys are rich, but at least they are nice people. So… I made it into the academy. I'm almost there Kai, don't worry, I won't let you down.**

(A/N): Whew, another chapter done, I thought it was good, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that, review please, don't be too harsh now XD. I didn't exactly know how the exam was done, so I just let my imagination run wild.


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the storm

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed, hope you enjoy, reviews please, I'd really like to know if I'm good. Purely writing for the fun of it, but reviews would be appreciated XD.

_Chapter 3: __**Calm before the storm**_

"HEY KAI!" A voice called my name; I was tired so decide to ignore it. It had been calling me repeatedly, it was annoying, and I think it was a woman. I was in pitch black darkness, but too lazy to question why. The voice only got more and more loud and irritating and it felt like my eardrums were going explode. Then it stopped. I felt myself relax.

_**THUMP**_

My eyes shot wide open as I howled in pain and tried to sit up, but I was pressed down by a figure dressed in black. As my eyes came into focus, I recognised the person whose feet were planted on top of me.

"What the hell Rukia?" I said through gritted teeth

"I should be saying that to you! I asked you to get up half an hour ago and **YOU**," she said pointing her finger at me, "Said and I quote "Yeah, no worries" yet I find you asleep! Arggh, never mind, you are going to be late for your first day if you don't move it!" She said as she jumped off me and began walking towards the door.

'**Well I guess I should get ready for my first day then' **I thought as I stood up still clutching my stomach in pain and made my way towards the door.

It was about 7:45 am. Rukia and I had been walking in silence for a little while now, she said we wouldn't be late, but she did have her own duties to perform. She told me I could always come and visit the estate on my days off. I broke the silence when I caught Rukia staring at me.

"Is there something wrong Rukia?"

"Pardon," she said coming out of her trance. "Oh, it's just that… you remind me of Renji in that uniform when he started going to the academy."

"I do? Funny, I don't remember me having red hair shaped like a pineapple." I replied smirking at her.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." She said smiling. "So how long have you lived in the Soul Society?"

"I think about a week now."

"Really, so you were a wandering spirit in the world of the living before now?"

"I guess so, but I don't remember anything about It." I said putting my hands behind my head. "But I try not to think about it too much, it's not healthy to dwell in the past."

Rukia smiled again.

"For a lazy guy, you sure sound wise."

I just scoffed at her remark with a smile.

"Oh and Nii-sama and I will be keeping your sword until you graduate."

"That's fine. I don't think I could ask for it even if I wanted to. It would be rude." I replied nonchalantly

"You're scared of Nii-sama aren't you?"

"No, I'm not- Hey look we're here!" I exclaimed changing the subject.

There was a large crowd of freshman gathered inside the gates of the academy surrounding a stand where an old man in a Captain's coat was standing, who looked to be observing us new students.

"Well good luck Kai, remember to show some respect to your elders, I have to go, don't forget to visit okay?"

"Alright, later Rukia."

With our goodbyes said, she vanished.

'**Okay, I really want to learn how to do that.' **I thought as I joined the crowd.

As I stood there in the crowd, I saw some students totally engulfed in their own conversations, but they soon died out as a massive amount of spiritual pressure washed over all of us. Everyone at least had a few drops of sweat on their face by the time the spiritual pressure stopped releasing. I saw some poor guy pass out because of the strain. I didn't have to search from where this pressure came from; I just had to look at the stand, it was the old Captain.

He had a long white beard and long eye brows, he had many scars on his head, but the scar that caught my attention the most was the x-shaped above his right eye. His Captain's coat was draped over him instead of him actually wearing it and it was **really long**. I also noticed he was missing his left arm, probably in some battle or war. He then started to address us.

"Good morning new students and welcome to the Shino Academy also known as the Shinigami Academy. I am the founder of this institution and I am also the Head Captain-Commander of the Shinigami Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. During your time here you will learn and discover for yourselves what it means to be a Shinigami. I expect great things from each of you and I will not tolerate any insubordination; those who choose to disrespect this academy **shall be dealt with**."

Those last words had a tinge iciness to them that sent shivers down my spine.

"Dying to exterminate great evil, know that this is the spirit of the Gotei 13. To conclude this ceremony, if you recall, every student here has taken an examination to permit yourself to join this academy. The room you wrote this exam in was designed to check how much spiritual pressure or reiatsu you were emitting. The written portion was only half of the examination. With that said now said, find the assistant with the letter of your first name, they shall tell you what your class is, dismissed."

The Head Captain walked down the stand and left us in silence. I saw the assistants holding a clipboard and on the back that clipboard was our letters. It didn't take long for me to find mine even though the letters were mixed up. I ran quickly knowing every student here would be pushing and shoving to get to the front, unfortunately that poor guy who fainted got trampled on, but fortunately for me I made it to the front.

"Name?" the assistant asked not taking his eyes of the clipboard. She was an old lady dressed in a white shihakusho wearing huge glasses.

"Kai Shugosha." I replied.

"Kai Shugosha, congratulations, you are in the advanced class, room 3." She said with a very bored tone and expression

"Cool."

She then looked up and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes…quite. Proceed past me and take your first right inside Mister Shugosha." She said returning to her clip board.

"Thank you very much ma'am." I said while bowing and then I walked inside.

I found my classroom and to my displeasure I saw a few of the stuck people that took the exam the same day I did. I walked past those few people feeling their glares on me as I made my way to an empty seat in the middle of the class. I was thankful everyone else here didn't know me, so there are less people to worry about.

Just after I sat down, another person arrived, he looked about my age. He had black hair, blue eyes, had an average figure and he looked breathless. He was breathing rapidly before he regained his composure. He scanned the classroom before he made his way to the seat next to me.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No, go ahead." I replied with a smile.

"Thanks. I sat here because you don't seem like most of these stuffed shirts in here."

I chuckled at his remark.

"Thanks you don't seem so bad yourself. Kai Shugosha." I said as I gestured a handshake.

"Ryuu Tensai, but call me Ryan." He said returning the gesture.

"I guess we're gonna help each other survive this place." I said as I started to smirk.

"And get the ladies while we're at it." Ryan said grinning at the girl next to him who just brushed him off.

I just laughed at his attempt.

As the weeks went by, Ryan and I had met other people and before we knew it, we all started hanging out and training together. Keiko Shizukesa, Yumi Kagekaze and Reizo Mugen; Keiko was the girl who didn't take anyone's crap, she wasn't the kindest person around, but she was dependable and did have a soft side and she was one of the toughest girls in the academy. She had fair skin and the lightest of brown hair in a ponytail with a small fringe and deep brown eyes.

Yumi was sort of timid, she was a quiet girl, but she was highly intelligent and caring. She was very precise in most things she did. She was slightly pale, but she had the most beautiful long, dark violet hair with red highlights and golden eyes.

Finally Reizo, he was a guy that spat in the face of authority. I usually had to hold him back before he got in a fight and sometimes I would join him. We'd get punished after the fight obviously. Overall he was an alright guy, he hardly smiled though and he'd go off on his own a lot. He had long deep red crew-cut hair and green eyes and wore fingerless gloves and he was slightly more muscular than most guys.

I only had a few classes I was with them in, but other than that we'd meet at a local dining place after school called _Kuso Palace._ You get great food for low prices.

"Yo Kai, glad you could finally join us."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," I apologized to Ryan and the rest of the gang as I sat in the open space next to Yumi. "I had to buy one of those Standard Zanpukuto. It's mandatory for our excursion to world of the living tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I'm so pumped! I can't wait to fight some dummy hollows." Keiko said excitedly from the other side of the table.

"Here I ordered you your usual." Ryan said passing me the mug of green tea.

"How can you drink that? That's stuff for old people." Keiko said while staring at the tea with disdain.

I shot her a glare and ignored her comment as I took a sip of the tea.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Yumi?" I asked. She seemed to stiffen at my question before blushing.

"Y-Yes, I've been practising most of the week. I hope I don't mess up." She said staring at the floor.

"You'll do fine," I assured. "since I am looking at the next member of the Stealth Force."

She stifled a giggle as she covered her face in embarrassment. I looked towards Reizo who seemed to be deep in thought with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"How about you, Reizo, are you ready?

He simply grunted in acknowledgement that he was ready.

"Did you guys hear? There's going to be a Lieutenant supervising us on tomorrow's trip." Ryan chipped in.

"Really, who?"

"I don't know, but that in itself is already major."

Reizo's sudden rise from the table captured all of our attention.

"I'm leaving." Reizo said emotionlessly as he left the table.

"Well there goes mister-_**I don't-give-a-rat's-ass-about-anyone**_. Damn, I'll never understand that guy." Keiko said once Reizo had gone.

"But you understand him more than anyone, don't you Kai?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I guess," I said yawning. "We should probably do the same; we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah I hear you; I still have burns from Kido training." Ryan added as we all stood up.

"Care to let me walk you to your dorm Yumi?" I asked with a devilish smile.

I could see Yumi was just about to answer, but…

"Sorry Shugosha, but Yumi and I have _**stuff**_ to talk about, later guys." Keiko said as she dragged Yumi out the door.

**Damn**

"Maybe next time bro," Ryan said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, we better get going."

"Yeah." I muttered as we left Kuso's and made our way to our dorms.

That evening came real quick. To be honest I was nervous. I tried to kill time earlier by checking if Rukia was home, I hadn't seen her since I enrolled in the academy, but Captain Kuchiki said she was busy with assignments. Eventually I did kill a little bit of time having small talk with the Captain. It was awkward because he displayed no emotion the whole time; it was like talking to a wall, a **scary** wall. All the advanced classes were together, all prepping for our first trip to the world of the living.

"Okay rookies my name is Raito Fuji, 6th year and the two beside me are Keshi and Mikitotefu, also 6th year students. We will be your guides during your trip to the world of the living. Please note that we will only be supervising, we will not be assisting in any way. You will be in groups of three, divide amongst yourselves quickly."

I quickly found Ryan and Reizo, together we'd be unstoppable against anything.

"I guess it's the three of us guys." Ryan said as he hung on Reizo and me.

"Hmph. Just don't get in my way." Reizo said removing Ryan's arm and turning his back to us.

Ryan and I just chuckled and I could've sworn I saw a small smile creep from the corner of Reizo's mouth.

This was gonna be fun.

A/N: Okay, it was a long chapter because I wanted to get rid of the formalities so I can get into the action and I can do that next chapter. Don't forget to review; come on it's not that hard. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed, hope you enjoy, reviews please, I'd really like to know if I'm good. Purely writing for the fun of it, but reviews would be appreciated XD.

Chapter 4: _**Stranded**_

We all arrived in the world of the living via the Senkaimon at roughly about 21:30 pm. Once we landed on the rooftop of a high building, the leading 6th year students explained once again that neither them nor the ten other 6th year students that were on surveillance would be assisting, only that they would be observing and that the Lieutenant would be arrive if needed to, so there was no guarantee about seeing a lieutenant anymore.

Everyone dispersed to their designated locations to await the dummy hollows.

Reizo, Ryan and I were on street level. Reizo stood perched on top of a lamp post while Ryan and I were leaning on it. Ever since we had arrived our positive attitudes had just faded, we had barely said two words to each other. I wasn't sure what was up with them, but I had an uneasy feeling about this or maybe I'm just nervous.

Suddenly ten silver, tallish, humanoid looking hollows appeared before us, they each let out a robotic sounding howl. Reizo then jumped down in front of us and we all unsheathed our swords.

"Here we go." Ryan said not taking his eyes off of the dummies.

Reizo dashed with blitzing speed, decapitating the first of the dummy hollows rather cleanly as slid past the others. Ryan and I saw the other hollows split up and we decided to tail them on our own. There were four of them running away from us and they were surprisingly fast, we almost couldn't catch up. I jumped in front of the hollows to cut them off so none could escape. Ryan then shot me one of his famous grins.

"Two for you and two for me?" He asked me in his casual tone.

"Sounds good." I replied also shooting him a grin.

Ryan quickly took his right hand off his sword, but still clutched it with his left. He raised his index finger and his entire hand started to crackle with electricity as he pointed at the group of the hollows.

"**Hado Number 4: Byakurai!" **

White lightning shot out of Ryan's finger and impaled the dummy hollow right between the eyes and left through the back of its head and straight through the head of the one behind it, leaving two small charred holes. I took advantage of this distraction and snuck up to the hollows and cleaved one of them from the waist up with a diagonal slice as I rose into the air.

As I came down, I did a 360 degree twist that had such velocity that I successfully managed to sliced both of the other hollow's legs off in a split second. Although I had sliced both its legs off, it still tried to make a run for it…or a crawl, though it wasn't really going anywhere. I saw the poor thing struggle and I decided to put it out of its misery by thrusting my Zanpukuto through its head. Eventually all the dummy hollows disintegrated into thin air.

"Dude, that was epically funny." Ryan said laughing, probably referring to what I had just done.

"Of course man, who else would do that but me?" I said jokingly. "Come on, we should really check on Reizo, just to see how he is handling things."

We returned to the spot we left to help Reizo if he needed any. We weren't shocked to see him sitting down in the middle of the street, with his legs crossed and arms folded with his eyes closed, but his face maintaining his trademark scowl. It was no surprise that Reizo defeated the remaining six dummy hollows so quickly, but it was still impressive that he did it so fast.

"I guess we should stand by for more orders then." I said to no one in particular.

The night grew silent once again and that uneasy feeling I had forgotten had returned. This time I was certain I wasn't nervous.

A scream penetrated that silence in the night air which made my heart accelerate and my hairs stand on edge. Reizo stood up abruptly, facing the direction of where the scream came from.

"It came from that direction." Reizo stated.

"Then let's go, someone could be in trouble." I said as I started running.

I had been sprinting for two minutes straight. I stopped to catch my breath and I tried scout out any distressing spiritual pressure. I closed my eyes, trying to a good feel of where it was. I felt three very weak traces of spiritual pressure,

Then they were gone the next moment.

My eyes snapped wide open as I broke into an all-out sprint, I heard Ryan calling out to me, but I had to ignore him. As I got closer to the end of the block I heard more terror filled cries fill the air. I arrived at the end of the block to see a flood of students racing past me from a scene that could only be described as 'brutal'. I saw many dead students' bloody bodies litter the streets and rooftops. My eyes widened as I witnessed so many giant hollows appearing out of nowhere, **real **hollows, and ugly looking ones too.

I felt Ryan and Reizo's presence behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know what expressions were on their faces. I broke out into a cold sweat as I saw one of the hollows craning its head, as if it was studying us. Ryan murmured something, but I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked as softly as possible, without moving or breaking eye contact with the hollows.

Ryan murmured something again, still too soft.

"What?" I asked again.

Ryan murmured something yet again, still too soft.

"What?" I asked yet again.

I could feel Ryan giving me one of those 'are you kidding me' faces.

"Screw it, run!" Ryan yelled and all three of us made a break for it in the opposite direction.

Our escape was cut short when a giant bull-like hollow came out of nowhere and swatted us with its giant hands, **hard.**

We were sent flying into the air, my head was ringing and my vision was a bit impaired, right now everything was a blur. I couldn't see the guys and I couldn't stop myself from falling, right now I was helpless. I felt my descent getting faster and faster, memories and friends flashing into my mind; Kai, Ryan, Yumi, Reizo, Keiko, Renji and Rukia.

'**This is it? I'm going to die? There are too many things I haven't done yet or even said yet. It just can't end like this.'**

Those were my final thoughts before I hit the hard concrete and blacked out.

I awoke to the smell of garbage and blood, and with my awakening came a major headache. I gingerly got to my feet while clutching the side of my head and checked my surroundings; I was in a dark alley. When I removed hand from my head I noticed there was some blood on it, I probably had a gash. I ripped off a piece of my sleeve and tied it around my head like a bandana, tight so it would at least stop bleeding.

My muscles ached as I tried to walk and recall what had happened, and then it hit me.

'**Reizo and Ryan, crap I hope they're okay. Need to find them before-**

I really didn't want to finish that thought. I limped very slowly as not to aggravate my injuries and leaned against the wall for support. My despair increased as I saw another dead student. I took a closer look at the student and I recognised it was one of male 6th year surveillance team members. He had a watch on and I took a look at the time.

'**22:45 pm. I had been knocked out roughly about forty-five minutes. A lot may have happened. I hope the Soul Society has sent help or we are gonna be in trouble.'**

There was no time to mourn; right now I had to move.

I navigated my way through the alley ways and finally emerged into a street. I carefully made sure there was no danger before limping onwards. I heard the sounds of hollows wailing in pain further down the street. I shuffled along the wall so I wouldn't be open to attack so easily and quickly ducked behind a transportation vehicle called a 'car', something we had been briefed about in our lessons.

I peeked over and saw many slain small hollows on the road, and then I saw Reizo. He was in bad shape and he looked like he was guarding an unconscious Ryan, he looked like he was on the brink of death. Reizo's left side of his face had been covered in blood and his uniform was shredded. He was facing down a giant bull-like hollow, the same one that had swatted us before. Reizo was one knee, but still holding his Zanpukuto like he was still able to fight. I noticed the other hollows were spectating as if they were intrigued.

Panic and worry wanted to enter my mind, right now I wanted to cry. It was a hopeless situation, but I had to keep my cool and help, despite my fear. I rested my arms on the front of the car and splayed my hands and began to chant.

"**Ruler of the mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly. That which makes all heat and warm. Beyond the seas in reverse takes steps to the south. Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"**

A huge red orb of energy had formed with most of my remaining energy and I had aimed it at the bull hollow's mask. My Shakkaho had crashed into the unsuspecting hollow's face and blew its head clean off. While the other hollows were shocked by the death of their fallen comrade, I quickly limped up to Reizo.

"Kai, you're alive, I hoped were, but I saw so many lifeless bodies I thought-"

"I'm glad you're alive too." I cut him off. I turned to Ryan.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"He'll be okay; it's not as bad as it looks. He'll pull through." Reizo said as he sternly looked me in the eye and I nodded.

I noticed the teeth marks in Reizo's arms; it looked like he had been bitten viciously a few times.

As I was about to ask him about it, the hollows' roars interrupted me and they had surrounded us completely.

"What do we do now?"

"We do what we always do Reizo. We fight." I said smiling as I unsheathed my Zanpukuto.

"Just don't get in my way." Reizo said grinned as stood up shakily.

One of the small fries had tried to get the jump on us, but Reizo and I instantaneously spun and we both impaled its skull. We quickly killed off those incoming little hollows as they approached us. We were fighting back to back so we could protect Ryan from any attack, but we were beyond fatigued. I was drenched in my own sweat and my muscles were just about to give out and I could only imagine what Reizo was feeling.

Now one of the giant hollows decided to make its move and within seconds it towered over us with its massive frame. I felt as if it was staring right at me with its glowing red eyes and twisted looking face, saliva drooling out of its mouth.

Reizo and I stood together and blocked the massive fist it brought down on us. It hammered us continuously, each pound harder than the last. With our energy depleted, it finally broke our defence and we were knocked down onto our backs. I was breathing heavily now and saw the hollow through blurred vision and I finally realised the inevitable; we were going to die tonight. I watched as the hollow raised its fist as it prepared to deliver the finishing blow, then a blizzard of snow had come out of nowhere and completely engulfed the hollow in ice.

I turned my head to see where it came from; I could only make out that it was a dark figure in the distance. All the hollows surrounding us left and charged at the figure. My guess is they saw it as a threat. The hollows all seemed to pounce on their target all at once, but as they pounced a huge ice pillar engulfed all of them. Then as quickly as the pillar formed, it shattered and the hollows were gone.

I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness and as I was about to pass out again, the figure appeared, crouched next to me. I recognized the badge the figure wore and then I got a good look at person's face. I managed to get out my last words before I lost consciousness.

"Rukia… You're the lieutenant?"

(A/N): Alright, another one bites the dust. I got the incantation from the internet, there were various incantations for Shakkaho, and so I chose the one which sounded coolest. Remember to review guys. =D


	5. Chapter 5: Guidance

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed, hope you enjoy. I would like to say thank you to JulieBookLover21 for being my first reviewer =D

Chapter 5: _**Guidance**_

I don't know how long I've been here or even how I got here, but I felt… tranquil. It was raining heavily, but I felt dry even though I saw the rain seep into my uniform and fall on my skin. I was surrounded by flat, rocky and wet terrain that had some patches of grass. There were flashes of lightning and the thundering was loud, but I wasn't afraid.

"**Look behind you." **A voice said.

I turned to see who was talking and I took a long look at the person.

The person was a tall, almost tan male; he looked like a young adult. He wore a thin black cloak with the hood just covering his forehead. His eyebrows were black and the irises in his eyes were blood red. The cloak he wore was an open one which revealed his red undershirt, black pants and black boots with grey buckles on.

"Who are you?" I asked. He then spoke in a deep but, young voice.

"**Who am I? What are you talking about? It's me…"**

The thunder roared the same time as he said his name. I didn't hear him.

"**I suspected you would not recognise me from the start, even though we had fought as a team in the past. I see you have a new name as well, but you haven't changed at all."**

"What? You are not making any sense. I'm sorry but I've never fought with or even seen you in my life." I replied sternly.

I saw his facial expression sadden at my words. I seriously didn't know who this guy was, I didn't detect that he was lying, but what he was saying did not at all make any sense.

"**I see," **He said as he turned his face from me and stared into the distance. **"You will remember in time, Kai."**

'_In time? What the hell did he mean? Wait. He said something about me having a new name._' I thought.

"Hey, what do you mean I have a new name? What was the old one? Who was I before?"

"**That is something you must discover for yourself. I cannot tell you anything until you call my name, but all I ask of you is to trust me and remember this,"** He said darkly

"**I will not tolerate any weakness from you!" **As he finished the lightning struck me.

My eyes opened wide as I sat up rapidly, breathing hard. I felt sweat run down the side of my face as I controlled my breathing. I rubbed my face with my hands as I contemplated on my dream.

'**It was just a dream, right?'**

I noticed I was lying on a very soft mat; clearly I wasn't in the Academy barracks on the hard wooden floors. I turned to my right and to my surprise I saw Rukia sitting on a chair. She was fast asleep.

'**Had she been watching me this whole time?'**

I hadn't seen her in a while. I remember her rescuing me from the hollows, so that meant Reizo and Ryan were okay. I took my time to examine Rukia's features; she had cut her hair, but maintained that fringe of hers. She also wore white fingerless tekkou, the gloves similar to Byakuya's and on top of that she had a lieutenant's badge now.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Rukia?" I said not expecting a reply.

I noticed my stuff was here, but something else caught my attention on the other side of the room. It was _my _Zanpukuto. That meant I was at the Kuchiki estate. I could see the reiatsu radiating off the blade as if it was calling me, asking me to pick it up. I got out of bed slowly so I wouldn't wake Rukia up. I made my way towards the sword and removed it from its sheath. I studied the sheath; it was black with a dark green sheen reflecting off it and it had a strap. I figure they had gotten it for me. I then turned my attention to the sword itself. As I studied the blade images of that guy in my dream flashed in my mind. I let out a small gasp as I came to a realisation.

'**It wasn't just a dream. What does this all mean?'**

I sheathed my sword and slung the strap over my shoulder and left the room to explore.

* * *

><p>I found myself sitting outside near a koi pond where observed the fish splash and swim. It was about dawn, because I could see the sun beginning to rise.<p>

"I see you are awake now." A familiar voice said, but still managed to give me a fright.

"Oh, uh, yes Captain Kuchiki." I replied inarticulately.

"Are all your injuries gone?"

Now that he mentioned it, I felt way better, like last night never happened.

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Your gratitude is directed at the wrong person."

I was confused. I saw his attention turn to his koi pond.

I observed the Captain; he was already dressed for his duties this morning. He changed his look as well and I just saw him yesterday. He now had different hairpieces and it was placed on the back of his head. His Captain's Haori was altered as well, it has a high collar which had gold edges and light gold tassels attached to the corners.

"Before I leave," The noble said finally speaking up. "The Shinigami Academy has closed for a one month reprieve due to last night's incident and shall open again after said time. What you choose to do during this time is entirely up to you, but I suggest you be productive." He said coldly. "You may stay with us if you so desire."

"I would be honoured, thank you sir." I said as I bowed.

Just as Byakuya started to walk, he turned back to face me.

"One more thing Kai Shugosha,"

"Yes sir?"

"Be on the lookout, some devious and cunning person has been stealing my koi and has been evading me for some time now. Report anything you see."

"Uh I'll try my best and oh! Thank you for giving me a sheath for my Zanpukuto, sir."

The noble had vanished. I still hadn't learned how to do that.

'**I wonder who did heal me…' **I thought.

There came a sudden rustling in the bushes next to me. Before I could even investigate, a pink haired girl dressed like a cat with a fish in her mouth jumped out and sped off like a rocket. That left me startled and confused.

'**O-kay… You don't see **_**that**_** every day.'**

* * *

><p>Sometime had passed since I had been sitting by the koi pond, I had been reflecting on last night's mishap. The sun was inching its way towards the sky. I thought about how my weakness could have gotten us all killed. I knew it wasn't fair to dump on myself, but whom else could I blame? What if I hadn't woken up when I did that night? Reizo, Ryan and I could have easily died last night if it wasn't for Rukia. I could have died that day too if it wasn't for Kai. I was gripping on the edge of the bench tightly.<p>

'**Damn it, I'm so weak it's pathetic. I can't get bailed out of trouble by someone every time things go south. Do I have to always rely on other people to save me for the rest of my life? What should I do? What can I do?'**

"_**Fight."**_

I straightened up when I heard that word. I knew exactly who said it and I had a feeling I knew what he was too. I took my sword off my back and admired it within its sheath.

"That's right," I whispered. "I am weak, but I will get stronger, I swear."

That man, he was telling me to get stronger and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Determined, I stood up and walked to find an open field around the estate. I was going to train non-stop until I until I couldn't stand and then train some more and no one was gonna stop me. I easily found an open yard around the estate and I began my training.

For the next couple of hours I honed my skills like I normally did at the Academy. I would practise while staying at my maximum amount of spiritual pressure, but it was difficult. At first I ran out of breath after ten minutes, but forced myself to continue. After that it gradually became easier. In between training with my Zanpukuto I would do two to three sets of one hundred push ups.

"..Ninety-eight…Ninety-nine...O-one…One hundred!" I exhaustedly exclaimed as I closed my eyes and rolled on my back.

"Looks like you are working hard today."

I instantly knew who was talking. I opened my eyes to see her standing over me.

"Hey Rukia, it's been a while. It's good to see you." I said smiling.

She smiled back at me.

"It has been, hasn't it?"

Before I had the chance to speak again, she swiftly kicked me in the ribs. I then yelled in excruciating pain as I clutched at the kicked ribs.

"Of course it has been a while; you didn't visit like you said you would!"

"Damn it that hurt!" I squealed.

"Serves you right."

"For the record, I came to visit you yesterday, but you weren't here!" I yelled.

Then I grabbed her ankle and yanked her down to my level. I then triumphantly laughed at her.

"Seize him!" I heard a male call.

"Huh?"

Before I knew these guys in purple jumped on top of me, crushing my already sore body with their combined weight. I tried to yell 'uncle' but the pain was too intense, so all I could do was tap on the ground.

"We'll protect you Lady Kuchiki!" I heard one of the men proclaim.

"No, guards, let me explain." I saw Rukia plead and wave her hands to one of them.

Eventually she explained that everything was a misunderstanding. The guards reluctantly left us, leaving us alone again. Rukia and I sat next to each other on the lush grass of the yard; the sun was up and there was a light breeze which gently blew in the late morning. We found ourselves just gazing at the clouds that passed through the sky.

"Thank you Rukia." I said still gazing at the clouds.

"What for, Kai?"

"Everything actually, most for recently saving me."

I faced Rukia and I saw her face soften as she smiled.

"You're welcome."

The silenced lasted about thirty seconds before I asked my next question.

"So when did you wake up?"

"Just about the time you were talking to Nii-sama. Then I left and when I returned you were muttering something to yourself." She said nonchalantly.

"Tell me something Kai, why are you training so hard?"

I lowered my head and a smile spread across my face as I spoke.

"I'm weak."

Anger flashed across Rukia's face and she wanted to speak up, but I held my hand up.

"But I'm going to get stronger, just you wait. Just because I'm a student is no excuse."

Rukia smirked at me.

"Well in that case I can help you if you are that serious. I know someone who can train you."

" Sure, and who might that be?"

"Now that," she said as she stood. "is a surprise." She said acting smugly

"So just because you are a hotshot lieutenant gives you the right to act all high and mighty huh?"

"It's is what we 'important' people do."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, and then chuckled.

"By the way Rukia, who fixed me up last night?" I asked as she pulled me up.

"You'll be able to thank her yourself, **if** you survive tomorrow." She said with an evil smile.

I gulped when she said 'if'. Whoever this person was must be some disciplined master that puts our Academy instructors to shame.

"Want anything to eat?"

"Y-yeah, then I'm going to sleep off the rest of the day, I've had enough of people kicking me and squashing me." I said while glaring at her.

"Hey it's not my fault; you should have said that you visited it faster."

"No, you're just impatient and hot-headed."

"You're right," she too suspiciously "I guess I should leave and think about my behaviour."

"Wait don't leave I need-, " Before I could finish she had vanished.

"Someone to help me walk…"

I sighed and painfully started walking back to the mansion slowly, **very slowly.**

(A/N): Hoped you guys enjoyed that one, don't forget to review =P


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6: **The** **Awakening**

I had slept off the whole of yesterday due to my solo training which had tired me out. I woke up around 7:00 am to perform my morning rituals and then got dressed in a sleeveless red shihakusho I normally use when I train with my friends on our days off. A servant of the house told me to meet Rukia at the gates leading into the estate with my Zanpukuto. I felt my face slowly break into a grin. I knew that my official training was going to begin.

I walked out of the mansion to see Rukia talking to what I thought was a shady looking character. He was a young lean man with light skin. He wore a stripped dark green and white bucket hat which shadowed his grey eyes. His hair was light blonde and messy with strands of it framing his face and also had some chin stubble. He wore dark green shirt and pants, and over the shirt he wore a black coat with a white diamond pattern along the bottom half and wore wooden sandals. He had a walking cane in one hand and a fan in the other.

'**I take it this man is going to be my teacher.'**

I walked towards them and prepared to introduce myself to the man.

"Morning Rukia." I greeted.

"Oh, good morning Kai. With the way you were sleeping yesterday I didn't think you would be capable of waking up this early. Kai, this is Kisuke Urahara, he will be training you for a while." Rukia said.

"Good morning Mister Urahara, I'm Kai Shugosha. I hope will be able to learn a lot from you." I said with a little bow.

The man smiled, but then narrowed his eyes as if he were getting a good look at my face. Mister Urahara's face paled with astonishment as if he had seen a ghost and slightly trembled and dropped his cane.

"Kisuke, what wrong?" Rukia asked worryingly.

I watched Urahara belch as he beat on his chest lightly.

"Whew, I guess last night's meal didn't want to stay down." He said jokingly.

Rukia then punched him in the face.

"You are disgusting!" Rukia yelled.

Mister Urahara clutched at his nose and started whimpering.

"Ow… You didn't have to punch me in the face." He said in a nasally voice.

I didn't know what to make of Kisuke Urahara yet. Rukia had made this man out to be a fierce and harsh, but disciplined master, but I got no impression of such a person from him. After he had finished rubbing his nose, he turned to me.

"My apologies young Shugosha, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said with a sly grin.

"I'm afraid Miss Kuchiki we must now depart and begin the training." He said, tipping his hat in a polite manner.

"Very well then, good luck Kai. I expect you to be stronger the next time I see you." Rukia said while smirking.

"Next time you see me, I'll be the strongest student in the Academy." I said rather arrogantly.

I thought I had gotten the last word before Mister Urahara placed a hand on my shoulder and we both vanished with blitzing speed, but just before we did, I could have sworn I heard Rukia say 'I know you will."

We instantly arrived in an underground gravelly area. I looked around the place and it seemed to be a good place to train.

"Welcome to my underground training facility, follow me if you will." Urahara said.

"Yes Mister Urahara." I replied.

"Please call me Kisuke," He said waving his hands in front of his chest. "Calling me 'mister' makes me feel old."

"Oh okay then, Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled and I proceeded to follow him.

'**What's up with this guy? He is so laid back. It's like he isn't even taking this training seriously. This better not be some sick joke.' **I thought as I observed him.

"This looks like a good spot." Kisuke said. "Now let me start by asking you a few questions."

I nodded.

"Do you know what a Zanpukuto is?"

"Yeah, it is a weapon used for fighting and slaying hollows."

"Yes and?"

"Um…"

"It is the embodiment of your heart, basically a part of your soul, not just a weapon or tool to be used and replaced. Zanpukuto are living spirits within the blade and each has a unique name and their shape and abilities are based on the owner's soul, but you've probably heard part of I'm saying in your classes."

I remained silent as I mentally digested what he said.

"My next question is have you had contact with your Zanpukuto spirit yet?"

"I think so. He was talking to me in my dream the night before."

"Interesting," Kisuke said as I saw him rubbed his chin. "Do you know your Zanpukuto's name?"

"No."

"Hmm I see. At least we know where we stand in the training now. The initial connection between one's Zanpukuto and oneself can only be achieved in combat, so let's get started." Kisuke said gleefully.

"Let's do this." I said drawing my sword.

"My, aren't we enthusiastic? Your first lesson is for you to knock of my hat." He said with sly grin.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Your hat?"

"That's right, my hat."

I clenched my teeth and gripped my Zanpukuto tightly with frustration. I had grown tired of this clown's antics; I was going to make him take me seriously. I saw him whip out his cane and pull a sword out of it and got into a stance.

"Are you ready?" He asked me playfully.

Without replying, I charged at him and both our blades clashed, but he was stronger and his force pushed me up against a rock. I quickly shook off the pain and charged again, but this time with double the force. Our blades clashed once again and I expected to blast him away with my force, but he remained where he was.

"Wow you definitely have some power there. Its potential is really frightening," He said smiling, but then his face became serious. "but right now, it's quite pathetic."

'**What the hell?'**

He blasted me with even harder force than the last which sent me crashing into a boulder this time. I was still groggy, but he didn't let me recover this time as he came at me with a horizontal slash. I narrowly dodged him by rolling through his left side and got to my feet in time to see him slice the boulder I made a crack in with my body in half. This guy was really powerful.

He was on me again in a blink of an eye. I managed to parry his oncoming slash, but he had flipped over and kicked me in the jaw, but I had remained standing. We clashed with our swords once again, but he was quickly overpowering me.

'**Damn, this guy is for real and he's not playing around. It's like he's trying to kill me.'**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw my Zanpukuto start to crack and I quickly broke of the clash and jumped back to put distance between us. Kisuke gave me a very solemn look.

"I'm so disappointed. You are only relying on your physical strength. Are you even bothering to feel what's inside your blade? Because if you were, you could sense its frailty and loneliness. It cries out for you, but you refuse to acknowledge it. A previous student of mine had a similar problem."

'**My Zanpukuto… cries out to me?' **I thought.

My mind drifted back to the night when I saw the reiatsu radiating of my sword.

"Now I'll show you how I call my Zanpukuto."

"_Awaken, Benihime_**."**

I witnessed Kisuke's Zanpukuto transform from a sword with a cane handle to a medium sized sword with a 'U' shaped guard and its hilt bent at an angle with a red tassel at the end of the hilt. The crimson reiatsu that was emanating from it was almost suffocating. I couldn't do anything, but simply stand there in awe.

"This is Benihime, The Red Princess. What you've just witnessed is the Shikai state."

"Why are you pushing me so hard?" I half whispered to him.

"Because you could do so much better at the level you are at. Most people could only dream of the power you have. If you aren't going to use it, you might as well be dead." He said darkly

"Kisuke…" I said, because it was the only thing I could say. I was scared.

"Do you see? My sword radiates sheer ferocity and intent to kill. My friend, if you don't develop something like that, people like me will be able to kill you with one swing of their swords."

He demonstrated this fact by swinging his sword and sending a sharp wind which cut my cheek. I felt the warm blood trickle down. I started trembling. He came at me again, he used heavy vertical slashes. I managed to evade them, but not without them slightly grazing me. He grabbed me by the collar and tossed me down and I went skidding across the ground. I got myself up on one knee and I saw Kisuke strolling towards me.

'**Damn it! I was in way over my head to think this guy was some joke or a clown. I can't stop shaking.' **I looked at my Zanpukuto.

'**If you are listening, please, I want to learn from you. Please answer me.'**

Time seemed to slow down before my eyes. Kisuke's movements became very sluggish. Then _he_ appeared standing in front of me.

"**I told you, I don't tolerate weakness."**

I stood up and stared at him.

"I'm only weak, because I'm alone."

"**That's because you haven't called my name yet. Deep down you know it, but you are clouded with fear and doubt. Relinquish it!"**

What he said was true and the second I let go off all that doubt and fear, a new confidence welled within me.

"**Now show me why you wield me. Don't dwell in the past, focus on what lies ahead. Leave your fears behind and crush those who stand in your way. Show your power. Now release me!"**

"_Strike 'em down, Zankokunaraiu!"_

As soon as I released my Zanpukuto, I felt my spiritual pressure sky rocket. I was engulfed by a cloud of dust, but my reiatsu acted like a shield for me. When the dust finally settled I observed my Zanpukuto's new shape with pride. The blade was slightly bigger in size and the colour was as black as night. The guard was a golden rectangular shape, it had wind swirls and lightning bolt symbols on it and the hilt had a black cloth wrapping.

"Well done, you successfully released your Zanpukuto," Kisuke said in his cheery voice. "Now you have a real chance at knocking off my hat."

"You've got it all wrong Kisuke." I said raising my Zanpukuto over my head.

"Hmmm?"

"It's not a chance, it's a guarantee!"

My blade surged with energy and when I brought it down, I released it in a crackling black crescent-shaped wave of electricity out lined with yellow which was followed by lethal winds. I fell face first into the dirt, I realised I collapsed out of exhaustion. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I heard Kisuke mutter:

"Why do these kids keep killing my hat? *sigh*Kai, you're just as frightening as Ichigo."

We trained for a few more days and I got to relax in the hot springs before my departure. Man it was good. Kisuke said he wouldn't teach me anything else at the moment and I would have to figure out the rest because I was still young, but before that he taught me something very useful. He taught me well, it wasn't for him, who knows how long it would have taken me to get to this point.

I returned to the Kuchiki estate in the late afternoon by myself and was greeted by Rukia and Renji.

"Yo Renji, long time no see."

Renji didn't change much; he just wore a red bandana instead of it being white and red armbands.

"Damn right, how have ya been?"

"Alright, just been doing a little training." I said sounding smug.

Renji chuckled.

"That's my confidence you got there."

"So how did it go, Kai?" Rukia asked.

"It was…intense, but I learned a lot." I answered.

"Is that so?" An all too familiar voice said.

"Nii-sama."

"Captain."

"Afternoon Captain Kuchiki." I said.

Byakuya Kuchiki had walked in on our conversation, noble composure and all.

"I sensed that you had returned from wherever you were. I did not expect you to spend your time training during this break period from the Academy. You have impressed me." He said remaining impassive.

'**Wow, I think this is the first actual compliment I've received from **_**the**_** Byakuya Kuchiki. Whoa…I must be one lucky guy."**

"But I would like to see the results of your training for myself."

'**Oh no…'**

"Renji, Rukia. I invite you to watch…"

'**Please no…'**

"Kai Shugosha, you and I shall have a sparring match."

"Damn it…" I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked me

'**Crap!' **

"Nothing sir. I'd be honoured." I said as innocently as possible, hoping he would buy it.

"So it seems. Come we shall spar in my personal grounds." He said leading the way.

I looked towards Rukia and Renji for any advice going into this battle. They looked at each other for a second and they gave the same advice to me at the same time.

"**Run."**

(A/N): Alright, kinda had too much fun with that one. I wanted Kai to go through a similar experience to Ichigo's training with Urahara. I involved Urahara because he plays a key role in the story and because he is awesome ;) , so be on the lookout. I've decided my posting days are now Thursdays and Sunday/Monday. Now translations

Zankokunaraiu- Cruel Lightning Storm.

How to pronounce- Zan-ko-kuna-raiu


	7. Chapter 7: Showdown

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: **Showdown **

I still couldn't believe Byakuya Kuchiki had challenged me to a sparring match. I didn't know if I should be flattered or terrified. Still it would be interesting to see how he fought and I could learn a thing or two from him. We were in his personal practising grounds; it was similar to the training ground I used around here except it was in the heart of the estate. Rukia and Renji observed us from a fair distance, sitting on the grass on their knees. The sky became orange as the sun set. I could only hear the footsteps on the grass Captain Kuchiki was making and the rustling of the trees as a gentle breeze passed. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear going into this. Not that I was afraid of losing, but that I might disappoint. Byakuya had walked a small distance away from me before stopping, still with his back turned to me.

"Draw your sword, Kai Shugosha." Byakuya calmly said.

I did as he said, unsheathing my sealed Zanpukuto. He wasn't making any motion to draw his sword. He just stood there like a statue, frozen. I slightly brought my blade up to the height of my chest, so I would be ready just in case he tried something. Silence filled this intense atmosphere now. He suddenly raised his spiritual pressure, causing the ground to tremble slightly. I could feel it pushing me down, but unlike the day I first met him, this time I didn't budge an inch. I was staring down the intimidating Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I see you have indeed improved. To be so unaffected by this spiritual pressure at your level is quite a feat worthy of my praise." He said unemotionally.

I felt as if I shouldn't talk, at least not yet. I was dead serious on proving myself to him, so I couldn't get distracted. I had to stay focused.

"Come; let us see if you have what it takes to become a Shinigami," He said. "Because if you don't, you are just wasting my time." He finished, and then he disappeared.

I felt his presence behind me. I quickly turned and blocked his incoming attack. Sparks flew as our blades collided. He jumped back and lunged with his sword aiming for my head. I parried the strike upwards and it left him wide open. With perfect timing, I swung with full force at his abdomen, but only to meet nothing. I swiftly reacted to an attack from my left side by side stepping and countered with a horizontal slice, but Byakuya had effortlessly dodged it. Getting a bit frustrated, I began a flurry of slashes, hoping I would hit him, and to my surprise I managed to cut him by the corner of his mouth. It was small, but a cut nonetheless. What frustrated me was that he remained calm since the beginning of this fight, not the slightest bit of emotion was displayed. Obviously he was going easy on me.

"It's about time you got me. I was beginning to fear that you wouldn't reach me at all, but is this all the power you possess?" He said.

'**He's mocking me now?!'**

"You wish. I haven't even gotten serious yet." I said as I only pointed my Zanpukuto at him with right hand.

"Oh?"

I stared down Byakuya with fierce eyes.

"_Strike 'em down, Zankokunaraiu!"_

My Zanpukuto transformed into its Shikai state.

"I see you have reached Shikai," he said not surprised in the least. "Perhaps this will not be a waste of my time after all."

I smirked before I charged at him with blitzing speed and our blades locked once again, but this time I saw Byakuya's expression slightly change, I guess I caught him of guard. I was now forcing back while he still held his Zanpukuto with one hand.

"Surprised Captain?" I asked conceitedly still forcing him back.

"I admit I was not expecting such speed and power from your shikai; however..." He said as stopped completely in his tracks.

"The gap between us is inconceivable." At the statement I jumped to see what he was planning.

I felt a stinging pain in my stomach. I looked down to see I had been stabbed; the blood was soaking my uniform at an alarming rate and the feeling of pain was truly sinking in.

'**Shit! When did he stab me? I didn't even see him do it or even notice the wound until now. Is he that fast?'**

I tried ignoring the pain, but it was gnawing at me continuously. It became more and more tempting to clutch the wound, but I couldn't show any weakness. Things became fast paced when the Captain decided to strike first this time. He was attacking me from all directions using flash step. I was barely managing to keep up due to my injury; I being was overwhelmed very quickly. Time seemed to slow down as Byakuya swung at my neck and managed to cut off a few strands of hair as I pulled my head back to avoid what could have been my head. At that point I felt my heart jump into my throat. Talk about a close shave. Time returned to normal when we locked blades once again. Things weren't going anywhere now. I had to try something, fast. Then it hit me. My left hand crackled with electricity as I was using the energy from a Hado spell.

"Byakurai?" The Captain deduced. "You couldn't hope of hitting me with a Hado I am very familiar with."

I flashed a grin before grabbing Byakuya's arm. A wave of realisation hit him too late as the electricity raced through his body and resulted in a small explosion due to the unstable Kido between us which separated us. I took some damage as well but at least it didn't completely blow up in my face.

'**I can't believe that worked.' **I thought disbelievingly and then chuckled to myself.

"I see," I heard Byakuya say in a disgruntled voice. "You used the Hado: Byakurai in an unorthodox manner that I only suspected too late. You found a truly unique way to damage an opponent."

I hadn't done a lot of damage to the Captain with my little stunt and he still kept his composure. He didn't look fazed in the least, but his voice sounded like he was really ticked off.

"But as I had said before," He said as his Zanpukuto started glowing pink. "The gap between us is inconceivable."

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura."_

His blade scattered into the air and resembled petals. I didn't know what just occurred. I saw the pink petals dance right before my eyes, then I felt my skin being ripped and shred all over my body. It was unbearable. Blood ran down part of my face and most of my body. Everything hurt.

"Argghhh!" I screamed.

I was losing a lot of blood. I could feel myself losing consciousness and I was beginning to fall backwards.

"Do not fear. It is not my intention to kill you, but when you fall, try not to be slow." He said as his sword reformed and sheathed it.

'**No! I'm not gonna pass out this time.'**

I put my leg behind me for balance. I struggled to shakily stay on my feet, but I managed to despite the pain. Every breath I took hurt.

'**Heh, I knew I wasn't going to win from the start, but I had to try. Okay, time for the desperation move I was saving for a moment like this.'**

I felt a smile like Renji's when he gets cocky appear on my face.

"Smiling in the face of defeat, how admirable." He said.

I said nothing, I just kept my grin.

And then I was gone.

I appeared behind Byakuya using flash step. He turned just a fraction and by the look on his face, I had completely caught him off guard. My Zanpukuto was surging with energy and I instinctively released the same attack I had used during Kisuke Urahara's training. The sky lit up as a wave of electricity flashed and severed the ground. Chunks from the ground was flying everywhere, I couldn't see anything. I was breathless after I used that attack. I still didn't know how I did it, but who was I to question, I was just thankful it worked. When the dust settled I saw the Captain scorched and I smiled at that before I fell on my knee. I had finally gotten him and it was good, but what surprised me even further was that he **still **maintained his composure. I mean **seriously?**

"Kai Shugosha, you have gone far beyond what I thought you were capable of. I certainly didn't expect that attack from you or expect that you had learned flash step, but what puzzles me is how come it was so fast?"

"Heh. I learned that one of my Zanpukuto's abilities increases the speed of its wielder, and if you combine that with a basic level of flash step, it becomes even faster." I smirked.

"I see. This match is over." He said as he walked away.

'**Match?! This was a freakin' war! The 'match' went out the door the second you stabbed me! Some '**_sparring__match' _**this was.' **

"Lieutenant Abarai."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Escort him to Captain Unohana for treatment; no doubt he will have the opportunity to thank her for her treatment before."

"What about you Captain?"

"I have somewhere I need to be first. Come along Rukia."

"Yes Nii-sama." Rukia answered and they both flash stepped away.

"You're pretty damn lucky kid, managing to survive against my Captain, not many people can say that Y'know?" Renji said as he hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" I managed to get out. "I guess I'm more awesome than you now."

"I don't know about that, but you sure are something else kid." He said.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the barracks of Squad Four, the lamest division to be a part of, so I hear. Rumours around the Academy say only weaklings that don't know how to fight go there. Renji walked in with me still draped over his shoulder, I was still holding my Zanpukuto, but it had sealed itself in its original state, a katana. The air in the barracks smelt of pure oxygen and all the members I saw walk past looked friendly. Pain jerked my body as I felt Renji start to move again. He walked into a room and in that room was a young woman who wore her hair in a large braid in front with her eyes closed. She was also wearing a Haori and had a sweet smile on her face, but I got a spooky feeling off of her.<p>

"Nice to see you again Kai Shugosha, you probably do not remember me because you were unconscious at the time when I healed you after you returned from the world of the living. I am Captain Unohana of Squad four." She said.

"Thank you very much for healing me Captain Unohana." I said lowering my head in a bow.

"It seems that I must do it again by look of your injuries. Lieutenant Abarai, please lay him down here." She motioned.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he laid me down on the bed.

"Lieutenant, do you not have a special assignment in the world of the living this evening?"

"Yes ma'am, I shall get going." He said, and then he looked at me. "I'll see you around."

"Alright, see ya Renji."

I watched as Renji rushed out of the room, before turning to the Captain in front of me who had already began healing me. The pain was slowly being relieved. I could finally breathe without cringing and I felt the tension in my body slip away.

"Please refrain from getting injured like this in less than a week, I cannot afford to treat you all the time. Next time you might not be so fortunate," She said in menacing tone with a smile still on her face. I was trembling, I don't know why but the way she said it struck a nervous fear into my heart.

"Is that understood?" She said as she opened her eyes.

I froze instantly, eyes fixed on the Captain in terror. I struggled to answer, but when I did, it was in a hoarse voice:

"Y-yes ma'am."

'**I guess I found someone who is even scarier than Byakuya.'**

"Good, I will be keeping you for overnight examination. Now get some rest."

I obliged by shutting my eyes and I slowly drifted to sleep as she continued to heal me.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to find I was in perfect health once again. I realised I had been gripping my sword this whole time. I was still in my shredded training uniform. As I got up I found my sheath sitting in the corner of the room. I slung it over my back and slid my Zanpukuto in it. I asked a random member where Captain Unohana was because I wanted to thank her, but apparently she left for a Captain's meeting. I left the building and slipped on my sandals and took a stroll around the different squad barracks in the area, I'm mean. When will I get to do this again for a while? So I took advantage of the opportunity. I found myself walking past a huge building and it turned out to be the Squad One barracks. It was definitely impressive. I didn't want to risk be caught so I quickly ran and hid myself in the trees behind a smaller building so I could use flash step while being disguised by them. Before I readied myself to do it I saw two people walking towards the Squad One barracks. From my distance I could make out that one of them was Rukia, but I didn't know who the other one was. He was a Shinigami with a big Zanpukuto on his back wrapped in its cloth and he also had bright orange hair.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed. Sorry for the late update, I am sick and I have to deal with school too. Not much going on this chapter, but it will be interesting =). Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8: **Just The Beginning**

I watched as Rukia and the oranged-haired Shinigami walk until they were stopped by Renji. I saw Renji start yelling at him until their little scene was broken up by Rukia and all three of them proceeded to the First squad barracks. I wondered who this was. The spiritual pressure that exuded off him was the strongest I've ever felt, even stronger than Byakuya's and this guy didn't even look like a Captain. I decided to take my leave from the area; I figured I stayed long enough.

As I travelled back to the Kuchiki estate I thought about how Reizo and Ryan were doing. I hoped I would get to see Yumi but she would probably be doing some Covert ops training and Keiko is…well… not very nice. It wouldn't hurt to visit drop by unexpectedly at each of their places for a bit, so I started with Reizo. He lived in a furnished wood cabin on the outskirts of Rukongai: district one, in the woods. The guy did like his solitude. As I was about to knock on the door, the door opened slightly, keeping the inside dark and Reizo stood before me shirtless wearing only the hakama of a Shinigami uniform.

"What do you want?" asked me in a hostile tone.

"Uh, hey Reizo, just checking in, haven't seen you since that hollow incident."

"I'm fine. Now leave."

"What are you doing with part of a Shinigami uniform on?" I asked.

"None of your business, now please **leave**."

I thought it was best not to press the matter further because I felt that Reizo was really aggressive right now, but then I noticed Reizo was sweating and that there were small chalk white fragments on his face. I eyed him with concern.

"Reizo? Are you okay, because you seem… you don't look so good, maybe you should visit-"

"LEAVE!" His reiatsu flared as he roared. I backed away with my hands in front of me and Reizo slammed the door.

'**Something is very wrong. I know he is a hot head, but he is almost never in a bad mood. I wonder if Ryan can tell me anything.'**

* * *

><p>I journeyed to Ryan's place next; he lived in the Seireitei in one those tall white buildings in an apartment near the Academy. I've only been there once or twice because we usually hung out at the Kuso palace. I knocked the wooden door a few times before the door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy looking Ryan.<p>

"Yo Ryan, what's up?"

He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. He was wearing an olive green gown and had a mug in his hand. He stared at me as if he didn't know who I was. I waited patiently for Ryan to give me a response. I watched him rub his eyes and take a sip from his mug before he stared at me again.

"Kai!" He said in a surprised voice. "I didn't see you, when did you get here?" I slapped a hand on my face.

"Actually I just arrived now." I said with a fake smile.

"Cool, come in, have something to show you."

I entered the apartment. I still looked the same from my last visit. The living room of the apartment was painted white and had a bookshelf filled with novels and had and a table with two cushions on each end. I sat down on one of them and waited for Ryan to join me. A few minutes had passed before Ryan returned with another mug and a small black box in the other. He sat down and slid the mug over to me.

"Here you go some green tea." Ryan said.

"Thanks, how are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm great, this break from school has allowed me to catch up on my reading, inventing and with my view of the city, I get see all the ladies pass every day. Praise the hollows." He said nodding his head very happily.

"Hell yeah to that." I said high-fiving him.

I was glad he was okay after that whole ordeal; he was being himself unlike Reizo. I couldn't get over how hostile he acted towards me, the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. Ryan placed the black box he was holding on the table and opened it. The box contained a plain white bracelet.

"This is my latest project. A compact device purposed to completely seal off spiritual pressure, not just a portion. It's designed for stealth, covert or imprisonment uses. Don't ask how I made this because you won't understand. "

I glared at him for that.

Sorry but it's true. I tested out my device just yesterday. I was following Keiko, don't judge and she would usually sense if someone or a pervert was stalking her."

"Like you?"

"No. Shut up. The point is that she didn't detect my presence and I was within ten metre radius of her the whole time, where ever she went."

"…"

"Don't be sick minded dude."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry couldn't help it, but your device is intriguing, but I'm not really interested in stealth, you should give it to Squad Two or something." I said as I stood up.

"Sorry bro, I'm visiting the whole gang so I'm on a tight schedule."

"Alright, check you later."

"Wait one more thing. Has Reizo been acting strange for some reason?" I asked seriously with my back turned to Ryan.

"I can't say. He seems angry, but maybe someone pissed him off or something."

"No, I don't think that's it, but thanks." I said as I walked out

'**Damn, Dead end. What's going on with you Reizo?'**

* * *

><p>As I travelled back to the Kuchiki estate along the main roads I saw Yumi sitting a tall tree. I didn't expect to see her at all today. I hadn't seen her in a while. She was in her black stealth uniform. I studied her; she appeared to be deep in concentration. Her golden eyes reflected nothing but sadness. I walked up to the tree and flashed stepped right next to her.<p>

"Hey Yumi."

"Kai," Her face lit up. "I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you." She blushed at the last part she said.

"Yeah I know. I…missed you too." I said feeling my face get warm.

"So why do you look so sad?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about those people who died during that trip to the world of the living. I keep having nightmares about the bodies they retrieved. I'm just glad Keiko wasn't near any of that. I didn't go because of my last minute duties." She said swinging her legs

"Yeah it's better that you weren't there. Reizo, Ryan and I had a close call ourselves."

"Oh my god." She said hold her hands in front of her mouth.

"Don't worry, as you can see I'm not dead yet and neither are Ryan and Reizo." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah." She said looking down below us.

"Listen, there's nothing we can do for those people. Instead of mourning their death, we should live for them with our own lives. Learn from what this ordeal has taught us and let it make us better Shinigami. That's a promise I've already made."

She looked up at me in admiration and our faces were inches away from each other. I felt my heart pump rapidly as I gazed into Yumi's golden orbs. I saw her cheeks flush and I felt my face become alarmingly hot. My stomach felt knotted on the inside. I could feel our faces drawing closer and closer as we started to close our eyes.

"Yumi, where are you?"

We both cringed in disappointment as we retreated.

"Sorry Kai, Keiko is calling me." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later then."

She vanished to where ever Keiko was calling from.

'**Not again… I swear I'll kill Keiko if I have to." **I thought grumpily as I gazed up into the trees.

'**The next couple of years will be something.'**

* * *

><p>The next four years passed and the whole gang graduated. No one could doubt that we were a smart bunch. We easily passed the entrance exam that allowed us to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Byakuya continued to train me and I had to go to Captain Unohana every time, so often I might as well live there. I also saw more of the orange-haired Shinigami, his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was <em>the <em>Substitute Shinigami. He just as powerful as most of the Captains and he was a human. He defeated the traitor Sosuke Aizen, I heard all of this from Rukia. That was just nuts. I've never really struck a conversation with him, its either I was busy or Rukia was with him and it didn't seem right to be the third wheel, but I promised myself I'd talk to him one day.

Yumi and I had grown closer, well as close as we possibly could with Keiko around. Ryan had most of the girls in the Soul Society falling for him; he was literally bathing in the attention. Reizo had calmed down after that day I visited him, he told us someone in his family that was a Shinigami died and he honoured him by wearing his uniform, it was understandable. Today all the students eagerly awaited at the Academy barracks for the letter that would inform them of what squad they were in. I was so anxious, because I honestly didn't know what squad I would be in. The thought didn't really occur to me. I knew for sure Yumi would be in the Covert ops division of Squad Two. Reizo would definitely fit in with the battle-hard Squad Eleven. Ryan could either be in Squad Five, Squad Ten or Squad Twelve. Keiko…Squad Eleven.

I was lying down in my dorm room just thinking of the possible squads I could be joining, then the door slid open wildly.

"Kai! It's here!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Already?" I asked with disinterest in my voice.

"Yeah this is awesome! Here is yours." He said practically shoving the envelope in my face.

"Don't open it yet! I want you to tell me the squad you think you'll be in."

"Calm down dude. Why?"

"C'mon Kai, please?"

I sighed. "I don't have a specific squad I want to be in, just let me open it."

"Wait, let me go first."

Ryan slowly ripped open the yellow envelope and pulled out the letter. I saw his eyes scan the paper before him and his face lit up with more excitement and he broke out into a wide smile.

"I'm In the Twelfth Division!" Ryan exclaimed with a goofy grin. "I have been given the rank of 4th Seat! My Captain is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the most brilliant mind alive! This is just awesome man."

"That's great, now let's see who's my-" Just as I was about to open it Ryan snatched my letter out of my hands.

"Let me read your letter. Gives it added suspense y'know?"

My shrugging was a sign that he could go ahead. I ripped open my envelope and pulled out the letter

"Now let's see… Okay… interesting, interesting… No way." he stopped with an empty expression

"What does it say Ryan?"

"You've been drafted to Squad Four."

"WHAT?!" I shouted so loud I bet the whole Seireitei could hear me.

"Bro, what did you do?" Ryan asked eying me suspiciously.

"I don't know." I said softly as I slumped into the corner of the room. I felt my world shatter before my eyes.

"It says something else dude."

"What else could it possibly say?" I asked in a dejected tone.

"It says," He whispered in my ear. "That you just got played."

"…"

"Uh… Kai?"

My anger was building up and I could feel I was going to lash out so I decided to count to ten in my head.

'**One..Two…'**

"Kai?"

'**Three… Four- Screw it!'**

"Hey man it was a joke-" Those were his last words before I grabbed his collar and tossed him out my room into the wall outside. He was going to feel that tomorrow that's for sure. I saw his 'Fangirls' arrive next to him to see if he was okay, I just rolled my eyes at the scene before I caught my letter that had been floating around my room. I read it carefully and I was intrigued with what it had said.

'**Heh. This where I've been placed huh?'**

* * *

><p>(AN) Okay, you know what do to. I'd like to thank my new reviews and people who have favourite or followed this story and to thank JulieBookLover21 for the continuous support. Don't worry I haven't even begun the story so Ichigo will appear again ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the music, series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed. I still am sick and I have to deal with school, sorry for the late update, oh I'm going to start putting the name of the bleach track(s) which fits the main scene of the chapter (if I think the chapter deserves that specific one) Enjoy.

**(Blaze of The Soul Reaper, Nothing Can Be Explained)**

Chapter 9: **My Captain**

Ryan and I had just been bored out of our minds by the extremely long Shinigami initiation ceremony. The ceremony was held at the same place the Academy ceremony was, near the freshman gates of the school. Ryan kept falling asleep and almost missed his cue to stand when his name was called. As soon as the Head-Captain a.k.a 'gramps' spoke those glorious, long awaited words **'you are dismissed' **we bolted out of that area as fast as possible, heading for Kuso Palace. We entered the establishment and we were welcomed by the intoxicating aroma of ramen that filled the air. We sighed blissfully as we slumped; face first, on cushions at our usual table.

"Man that was boring!" Ryan complained.

"I know, damn. I'm glad we don't have to go through that again." I replied. Ryan and I sat up now.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I look awesome in this lab coat." Ryan said with a smug grin.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that nerd."

Ryan was glaring daggers at me.

"You wanna start something punk?" Ryan said balling his hands into a fist. I decided to play along.

"Please, you aren't even worth my time, _4__th__ seat._" I said adding emphasis on the last part.

"Oi! Don't pull that superiority shit on me!"

The waitress placed to drinks on our table. We came here so often that we didn't even have to order constantly, which was nice.

"Here you go you two."

"Thanks Nami." I said. She smiled and left us and then I turned my attention back to Ryan.

"You're lucky my tea is here or I would kick your ass." I said sipping the tea, not taking my eyes off Ryan.

We both couldn't maintain the seriousness in the conversation and we burst out laughing. When our laughter finally died down, Ryan was the first to speak up.

"So what time are we supposed to go to our Squad barracks?"

"Around 11:00. The time right now is… 10:45. We should get going actually."

"Already, but we just got here." Ryan whined.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late on our first day." I said standing up.

I left the money on the table and we both walked out. Our Squad barracks were in opposite directions so Ryan and I had to part ways at Kuso Palace.

"Alright, I'll seee you around 4th seat." I said smirking.

"Hmph. Later, Lieutenant." He said smirking as well and we both departed.

I arrived at the gate of my Squad barracks. I inhaled deeply before finally exhaling as I walked along the concrete path. The barracks consisted of five double-storey buildings that were connected by wooden walk ways. It had orange roofs, white walls, wooden floors and wooden support beams, the basic look of a barracks. There was hardly anyone who had arrived yet, just twenty or so people lingering around. I saw a sign that read 'Captains office' and had an arrow pointing right, so I proceeded hesitantly in that direction. It was time to meet my Captain. The arrow had led me to the east side of the barracks until I found the quarters labelled 'Captain'. I heard music playing from inside. It was strange, but oddly infectious which made my head nod rhythmically, but it didn't sate the butterflies in my stomach. I tapped on the framed sliding door.

"C-Captain?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, c'mon in!" He answered.

I opened the door and stepped into the Captain's room. The room was plain; it had dark yellow walls, a mirror, a bathroom and a table with a weird silver machine on top of it. The music seemed to come from it. I stared at the man that was my Captain searching through folders. He had long blonde hair that draped over his shoulders and down to the lower part of his back and he brown eyes. When he was done he looked up at me and smiled, only revealing his upper teeth.

"Ah. You must be Kai. Welcome to Squad Five." He said tapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Captain Shinji Hirako." I said with a bow.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he clutched his head.

"You don't have to use the full title with me. Just call me Captain or somethin'."

"Yes Captain."

"Aggh Whatever… Let me give you the details." He said as he turned his back to me. "My previous Vice-Captain had to be transferred to another squad due to some personal issues, so I was without a Lieutenant. I wanted to pick an experienced Shinigami, but you came highly recommended even though you're just a newbie. You're spiritual pressure is nuts, but very controlled. You achieved Shikai while you were at school… not many people have done that. So tell me… Do you have what it takes, newbie?" he said solemnly

"To be honest, I didn't expect to be ranked a Lieutenant so early and I hardly have any experience, but I can tell you that I will work harder than anyone if that's what it takes to remain ranked as your Lieutenant. I mean, if I'm not good enough you can replace me right? It's as simple as that isn't it Captain?" I responded honestly.

He turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Simple, I like it." Shinji said as he reached into his coat. "Here ya go." He said tossing a Lieutenant's badge.

I caught the badge and observed it with pride. I held the solid, metal badge shakily, still in disbelief of what occurred.

"Hurry up and put it on, we ain't gonna stand here all day are we?" Shinji said clearly annoyed.

I slid the armband on the right bicep area where it tightened the sleeve of my uniform and the badge gleamed in the light of the sun. The badge gave me an overwhelming sense of honour. Shinji gave me a large smile.

"So, how does it feel?"

"Perfect."

"By the way Captain, who was it that recommended me?" I asked.

"Oh, well you better keep your mouth shut about it, but it was Captain Kuchiki."

"What?!"

"Hey, hey what did I just tell ya."

"Sorry, did he say why?"

"Uh, he said something about it being good exposure to a young recruit with vast raw talent, I think." He said scratching his head.

At that moment I couldn't help but smile.

'**I see, so that's your game Byakuya. To see if I sink or swim. You're still pushing me even after I graduate, figures.'**

"Really? Wow." I said faking innocence.

"Yep, I would be an idiot to turn down a recommendation from a man like him, but it pisses me off that he's so serious all the time. In any case it's time for ya to address the whole division."

"Address?"

"Yeah, introduce yourself and all that stuff. C'mon it'll be fun." He said shoving me out the room.

Captain Hirako had pushed me all the way to the entrance of squad hall. The hall was made of wood and was surrounded by small plants and bushes. He kicked the door open and it flung of its hinges. Men hit the deck as the door went flying in and slammed into one of the men who was unfortunately still standing. The group of men looked at the poor guy twitching in pain before standing up. There were roughly over one hundred and fifty men in the hall.

"Oi, Listen up! This is your new Vice-Captain; treat him with respect as he addresses all of you guys." He said pulling me in front of him. I was now the centre of attention and I had nothing to say. I stared wide-eyed into the sea of people who were just waiting for me to say something. I prayed mentally for the words to just magically come out.

"Just relax kid, you'll do fine." Captain Hirako whispered to me.

I mentally sighed before putting on a serious and brave façade. A trick I picked from Byakuya himself.

"My name is Kai Shugosha and I will be your new Lieutenant. I know many of you may disapprove of a rookie being in second command. Well tough! I have obviously been positioned in this rank because of my already developed skills and fighting prowess and that your captain thought I was the right person for the job. I hope we can all work together and strengthen our bond as a squad. I don't know what reasons your previous Vice-Captain had for leaving, but I assure you that I won't let my personal issues get in the way of doing my job. I will risk my life to protect yours and anyone else, but the question is; will you do the same, members of Squad Five?"

Silence filled the hall as I saw no one had dared to make a sound. They all stared at me with admiration and loyalty burning in their eyes. I had nailed it.

"I asked, will you do the same?!"

"Yes Lieutenant!" The men roared with passion.

I smiled as they continued to cheer.

"Good. They'll definitely follow ya with that attitude." Captain Hirako said slyly with a huge grin.

'**A guy could get used this.' **I thought.

* * *

><p>After all the introductions the Captain ordered me to attend the Vice-Captain's meeting that was already being held. I already knew where it was because the Academy had many field trips to most of the important sites in the Seireitei, one of them being the Vice-Captain meeting room. I arrived there quickly by using flash step and by taking a shortcut through a narrow rocky pass. I walked along the wooden path until I found a flat with several people with high spiritual pressure. I stood by the wooden sliding door, preparing myself to meet the other Lieutenants. I felt things were happening too fast, but I couldn't betray Byakuya's faith in my abilities. I braced myself as I opened the door. Inside were nine other Lieutenants. Seven of them were sitting and the remaining two leaning against a wall, they all observed me as I stood in the doorway.<p>

"Uh hey my name is Kai Shugosha and I'm the new Lieutenant of Squad Five." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Hmm… So you're the guy who took over Momo's position." A guy with light blonde hair said.

"There were rumours of a graduate being placed in a high rank around the Seireitei, but I didn't think it would be of Lieutenant Class." Another guy said. He had the number 69 tattooed on his face.

"He's so cute!" A woman with long orange hair and very large... (Ahem)… assets exclaimed.

"Welcome to the fold," A man wearing shades said. "My name is Testuzaemon Iba, Vice-Captain of Squad Seven."

"YAY! We have a new friend!" A short girl with pink hair exclaimed as she jumped on my back. She looked oddly familiar.

"I'll call you porcupine!" She said patting my head.

"What? My hair isn't that spikey, is it?" I said feeling a bit self-conscious.

Everyone laughed which made me feel more comfortable.

"We're all pleased to meet you, especially me," The orange-haired woman said with a wink which made me blush.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and the rest of these guys are Izuru, Shuuhei, Isane, Nanao, Nemu and you've already met Yachiru," She said with a giggle. "And that pig over there is Omaeda." Rangiku said with disgust.

"Hey that's uncalled for!" said as he continued stuffing his face with food.

"It's awesome to meet you all, but I can see some of the others aren't here." I said.

"Yeah, they left a little earlier for duty, this position can get a little hectic, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." Shuuhei said.

"Heh, good to know then."

I felt someone's reiatsu approach the room, before he walked in.

"Captain? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Good morning Captain Hirako." Everyone said, but me.

"Yeah, yeah mornin'. Sorry for interrupting, but I need my Lieutenant right now. C'mon Kid." He said as he walked out of the room.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." I said and I quickly followed after Shinji wondering what could be up. He was perched on another building so I quickly jumped up to meet him.

"We have an assignment."

"Already? What is it about Captain?"

"Well ain't very pretty. A certain hollow has been hunting patrolling Shinigami around the Rukongai areas and turning them into a hybrid of Shinigami and hollow."

"What? How is that even possible?!"

"We're ain't sure how yet, but that's not the worst of it. We also know that the specific hollow is controlling these hybrids to do its dirty work, no doubt this hollow is tactful."

"So we need to kill this thing before it infects someone really powerful or we may have a problem."

"Yeah, we're leavin' tonight; our reports say the evenin' is when it's most active."

"Understood."

"One more thing rookie; prepare yourself to kill any of the possessed Shinigami."

I shuddered at what Shinji just said.

"What?" I said in a slight whisper.

"They're hollows now; the poor bastards don't even know what they're doing. They're abominations that can't be saved. The best thing can do fer 'em is put them out of their misery. Even if they have the slightest clue of what they're doin', they probably wish they were dead, I know from experience…" He said desolately.

'**What did he mean by that?'**

"So don't hesitate, not even for a second, or ya'll end up **dead**."

I was about to speak up, but then I stopped myself and half-heartedly nodded. We travelled back to the barracks in silence, only the sounds of flash step were heard the entire way back. I kept replaying the words Captain Hirako said in my mind, trying to figure out what he meant.

'**My Captain is truly a mysterious man.'**

(A/N): I hate doing introductions, sorry for the sucky chapter (if it was) but it's done for now. (Yes!) Sorry internet was down so I couldn't update, so you'll get two chapters =), hope it makes up. Yes on with the main plot I'm so amped =D lol. The music Shinji was listening to was from when he first fought grimmjow, just letting you know.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Path of a Shinigami** by Silent Hero13

A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to the series, manga or movies and I am a beginner in the world of Fanfic, I only own Kai Shugosha and any other characters I create and add to the story, advice and helpful criticism welcomed. Hope you enjoy.

**(Fade to Black, Raw Breath of Danger)**

Chapter 10: **Hollowfication- part one**

That night, Captain Hirako and I, plus five other men had ventured into the woods of the Rukongai searching for the hollow and its victims. The woods we were walking in had extremely tall and thin trees and the shadows it produced looked like disfigured monsters. Only the sounds of twigs breaking under our weight as we journeyed echoed in the woods. There was a full moon tonight, but it was hidden behind some clouds. Captain Hirako's expression remained passive, while the men's look on their faces showed anxiety and fear; I didn't allow myself that luxury. I had to remain calm, collected and unafraid. At least on the outside.

"Alright, this is a nice open space. We'll rest for a while before goin' on." Shinji said. "Kota, get started on a fire for us."

"Yes sir."

"Now the rest of ya, scan the area around us, check for anythin' suspicious." He ordered.

The rest of us spread out in our own direction, doing a brief scan for anything in the area. I didn't see anything because of the darkness, but I felt my section was clear and I decided to return back to our resting point with nothing out of the ordinary to report. On my way back I stumbled on a root of a tree, but I hung on to a low branch just in time before I tripped.

"Whew, thank goodness, that could have been something." I said as I patted the tree in gratitude. I took a moment to observe the tree in the dark. I felt I had some weird smelling tree sap on my hand from patting the tree.

"Oh man, now I'm sticky. Damn tree sap."

Just as I said that, the moon had emerged from the clouds, giving light to the forest. I could see a lot better now. I looked around myself to find a big leaf or something to wipe the sap off of my hands. I sighed in defeat as I couldn't locate anything I could use without other things sticking to me. I looked at my hands again.

"I'll just use a towel when I get back-" My eyes widened in shock and when I got a good look at my hands.

'**This isn't tree sap!'** I thought as I turned back to the tree I had touched. The moon had revealed that it had multiple claw marks and the substance I had touched.

'**It's blood!'**

I rushed back to the camp site, nearly stumbling on every couple of steps, swatting stray braches that got in my way. I arrived to find the Captain, Kamashi and Kota sitting by the fire.

"Captain! I found blood and claw marks on a nearby tree." I said in a terrified and hoarse tone.

Their eyes widened

"What?" Shinji said as he stood up.

"Captain Hirako!" The two other men yelled running towards us.

"Fujima, Jinzei, What's wrong?"

"Look." Fujima said as he held up a shredded Shihakusho which had. We all stared in horror, but I was the first to connect the dots and then I saw Shinji just realise it too.

"Where's Doryuu?" Kota asked.

"I'm not sure. I saw him a few minutes ago-" Jinzen was saying but was interrupted.

"Are ya dense or somethin'?! " The blonde Captain interjected through clenched teeth. "That uniform… belonged to Doryuu!"

Their brains finally clicked as they recognized it too. A howl echoed in the dark forest and it wasn't just any howl.

"Hollow…" Kamashi whispered. We felt a dark presence on the move, moving towards us from the north side.

"Draw you Zanpukuto, it's going to emerge from the forest from that direction." Shinji said. We drew our swords and waited for the hollow to show itself. I readied myself to attack, I had already developed a mind set to kill any hollow Shinigami abomination, but there was always a difference between being ready and being able. The hollow sprawled out before us, from the shadows of the forest into the light of the moon. It had three horns sprouting from its forehead. The body was still being formed as the white ooze slowly covered it. The chalk, white mask was only half complete and we saw the unfortunate man underneath.

"Doryuu!" Fujima cried.

"Fu..Ji..ma.. Help... me…" Doryuu said in an exasperated voice mixed with something dark.

Fujima dropped his blade and move towards Doryuu. We all begged him to stop, but our voices were drowned by his own foolish and denial.

"It's okay buddy, I'm here. We'll get you some help." He said with a sad smile as he crouched next to the man formerly known as Doryuu. Doryuu did not return the mutual feeling and rammed Fujima with his horns, impaling him in the chest. Fujima couldn't do anything but try to gasp for air and the moment the horns expanded a great deal of surface area, making them huge, tearing Fujima's torso. Blood trickled down the giant horns of the hollow. Fujima was suspended off the grounded. Dead.

"Behind us!" Kota shouted. Other hollow Shinigami emerged from the shadows and attacked us. We flash stepped a few metres back before they slammed into the ground, causing craters to form from the impact. There were three of them. One had red hair and the mask of a dragon, other had a mask that only showed its teeth and had massive fists, but no eyes and the last one had a blank mask and had long sharp nails. The one with the dragon mask stood out the most, because it was the only that had a Zanpukuto. It was covered in the same white ooze that formed their bodies.

Faster than I thought possible, the hollow Shinigami with the teeth's arm stretched and buried its massive fist in Jinzei's stomach, sending him crashing into a tree with his body making an ungodly sound. Jinzei slumped against the tree. I wasn't sure if he was dead or not. A mix of fear and anger washed over me. I could feel sweat running down face as my heart pumped so hard I could hear it and it almost blocked the sound of Shinji's voice giving the order to attack. Kamashi went for the hollow who killed Fujima, Kota went for the one with the massive fists and Captain Hirako charged at the one with the Zanpukuto leaving me with the one with no face.

It appeared before me in a matter of seconds, swiping, narrowly missing me with its long sharp nails. It raised its hand and I prepared to block the attack with my blade. Its hand came down on my blade hard and a small shockwave was created. My muscles instantly screamed as strain was almost too much. The ground under me cracked as if there had been a small earthquake.

'**Damn… This thing is ridiculously strong. It's like I'm fighting someone of Lieutenant or even Captain Level. I have to end this quickly.'**

I broke of the clash and delivered a hard straight kick to the hollow's sternum, causing some separation between us. I calmed myself down and showed no emotion as I pointed my Zanpukuto at the beast.

"_Strike 'em down, Zankokunaraiu." _

As soon as my blade entered its shikai state, I charged at the hollow. It brought up its long nails to defend against my attack, but it was futile. I swung my blade with such force; it shattered the creature's nails. Fragments of its nails were scattered around the area. The hollow stumbled back. Although it had no eyes, it appeared to be observing its broken nails and immediately its spiritual pressure sky rocketed. The nails that had been shattered reformed in a matter of seconds. I didn't falter and I remained emotionless. It vanished and reappeared before me. It stabbed at my chest, but I was too quick and deflected the long nails to the side. I sliced for its head, but it had vanished again. I felt as if my eyes had exploded as I was kneed or elbowed in the back of my head and I went skidding across the ground. I was only up on all fours, still groggy as I saw the hollow lunge at me. I shot up towards the moonlit night sky to evade the hollow, but all it did was simply alter its trajectory and it was on me again. The hollow Shinigami was persistently slashing at me as we still propelled upwards. Sparks flew as the hollow persisted, not letting up on its assault. It was too fast, and then I got me. It then delivered a powerful kick to my left arm, rendering it numb, that was my moment to flash step. I created enough separation between the hollow and me. My left arm hung loosely while I could only hold my blade with my right arm.

'**It's relentless.' **I thought panting hard. **'It's so powerful and I bet this wasn't even a strong Shinigami, yet with hollow powers it's force to be reckoned with. Its reach is too long, can't get through fast enough. What do I- Huh?'**

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a large eye sprout on the faceless hollow Shinigami. Energy started collecting rapidly around the eye. I gasped when I knew what was going to happen.

'**Cero!'**

A large beam of red energy was blasted across the sky heading towards me at a speed that seemed instant. With no other options, I quickly raised my sword with only my right arm to defend against the cero. The beam made full contact with my Zanpukuto and I could feel my arm muscle tearing from the intense pressure. After a few more seconds, the cero died out, fading until the energy was completely gone, leaving my Zanpukuto steaming from the intensity of the beam. I barely had enough strength to lift up my sword, let alone continue to fight. I saw the eye sink back into the hollow, making it faceless once more. It vanished again, appearing in front of me with its leg raised above my head. I couldn't do anything, but let it hit me. I plummeted to the earth and crashed into the ground, face first, causing a massive crater. I could feel small fragments of the earth fall on the back of my head as I lay there, conscious, blood spilling out of my mouth, expressionless eyes open, but unmoving.

'**I-I can't stand up. I'm afraid to blink, because it might be the last time my eyes are open. Despite it all, I'm still gripping my sword. Heh, guess I'm just that badass. I need a plan, need him to stop moving, that way I'll-"**

I was hoisted up by the collar, face to face with the hollow again. I saw he was using his long nails to lift me up. I started to laugh and it craned its head in, what I thought, was curiosity.

"Believe it or not, I have you right where I want you now." I said with a bloody smirk.

Winds started picking as my spiritual pressure rose. Soon we were both in the middle of a rapid spinning tornado. The hollow looked confused as it observed its surroundings.

"You'll be the first to see this technique since I've never really used it in combat. It's actually really cool, took me a while to master though." I said as the wind ripped me from the hollow's hold and tossed me outside the tornado on my back.

"Ugh… Still working on the landing though." I said. I turned my head to see the hollow frantically tried to get out, but the tornado winds were too strong. The opening of the tornado closed, there was no escape.

"Alright Zankokunaraiu, let's finish this." I said and my Zanpukuto radiated a white aura around its black blade.

"_Kaze Karitori Uzu!"_

I watched the hollow get slashed violently from all directions. The wind ripped, sliced and shredded the hollow Shinigami.

"You can't stop the wind, the only thing you can do…" I said solemnly as the blood exploded from the hollow Shinigami and as the wind continued to lacerate its already massacred body.

"…Is let it pass." I finished and the tornado evaporated. Leaving nothing behind. The battle was over, but the war raged on elsewhere

"Whew. I think I would rather sit in at another ceremony that go through that again…Nah."

I tried to stand up, but I was unsuccessful. I only managed to flip myself on my stomach.

"Okay… fine. I'll just c-crawl." I wheezed. I sheathed my sword and began to crawl my way to a tree so I could use it as support. I then lifted myself up with a low branch using my right arm and leaned against the tree. I panted heavily as I over exerted myself. After my breathing evened, I started limping in the direction of the others.

'**I swore to myself that I would give my life to protect you guys… and that's what I'm going to do!'**

(A/N): Alright, done with part one, hope those last two chapters made it up to you guys. I've been sick and I was bummed I didn't make my Cross Country trials, so I was a bit depressed, but I'm back now.

Translation:

Kaze Karitori Uzu- Wind Reaping Vortex

Okay you guys know what to do ;)


End file.
